Project Iron Maiden
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Sequel to Romance of the Iron Maiden. Everyone knows of Velma's clown phobia. What would happen if a bad guy wanted to use that and make it personal? R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

Project: Iron Maiden

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network.

All other characters, places, and incidents are figments of the author's imagination.

Chapter one

Just outside Houston November 20th

Twilight. It would be dark soon, almost time to leave. He would miss this safe house. It had been a good one over the years. Some place he could call home and come back to. Not anymore.

A last bite of cold chicken finished the TV dinner he had been eating while watching the news. He had planned to leave after the news but decided to stay; the woman who turned the cards to reveal the letters was pretty.

He felt old, too old for this. The last project had proven that fact. One last project and he'd retire, disappearing into the background. He laughed mirthlessly.

They would be watching of course, he didn't care anymore.

Outside, hidden from the house, Dove handed the Styrofoam cup of coffee to the tall, slim man; "We watch, wait and report, how dull." She glanced over his frame; slim yes but well muscled under the striped sport shirt and sweater. _'I wish he'd ask me out'._

Raven accepted the cup, taking a sip of the welcomed hot liquid before he spoke,

"Those are our orders. I don't like it any more than you do. Thanks." He looked at Dove through the steam. He saw a very pretty woman, not beautiful, but she did have the most beguiling eyes and attractive lips. _'Maybe when this is over I'll ask her out.'_ They had worked together before, but that had been strictly business. Dating between operatives was discouraged but not unheard of; most turned a blind eye if two people wanted a little relaxation together.

Dove and Raven watched their target, code named Rabbit, because every one had figured he'd run sooner or later, walk out of the house, get in the car and drive slowly down the dirt driveway. "Rabbit on the move" Raven spoke into the portable com unit.

"Let's go" Dove was already walking toward their cars, thoughts of a date thrown away with her own Styrofoam cup.

The explosion behind her made her drop instinctively. A second of worry for Raven passed over her thoughts; turning, she saw he was in a similar position. The house, or what was left of it, was in flames, visible over Raven's left shoulder. _'He's not coming back'_ .

Dove and Raven relieved the secondary watchers once on the free way; falling into a preplanned game of cat and mouse. The difference was this game had four cats and one Rabbit. Dove took the lead, Raven as backup and the secondary team dropping back in support positions.

They had traveled only a short distance when Raven heard Dove exclaim, "Damn, lost him; eighteen wheeler blocked my sight for a second."

Raven felt the jar as someone tried to pass; it jerked the wheel out of his hands. Before he could gain control of the skid, the car was in the drainage ditch. "Rabbit is behind you! My car is out of the hunt! Repeat, Rabbit is behind you! Minotaur how close are you? I need a ride. Centaur, report to base: Rabbit is out of his pen and running. Will need a tow truck to get this car out of the ditch. I'm going after Rabbit."

A sleek Crown Vic came to a smooth stop, Raven jumped into the car, "Go, Go, Dove is in danger."

A minute and a half later, they spotted the wreckage of Dove's car.

He settled back behind the wheel, popping a CD into the slot. He took the I-10 East

Exit heading toward Beaumont. Forty eight hours later, he entered Coolsville.

'_One last project, then I retire'_ . Project: Iron Maiden had begun.

--

Five days later, Coolsville, Thanksgiving day, 6 PM

"That's it! I'm done! Excellent dinner girls" Shaggy pushed his chair back from the Thanksgiving Day feast.

"What!? The Shagman full? Call 911! I hear the ambulances run 24 hours!" Fred quipped good naturedly.

"Not another bite! Not even Vel's homemade pumpkin pie!"

Velma looked lovingly at her husband of five months. Shaggy had been everything and more of what she thought a husband should be: loving, caring, thoughtful and considerate.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. We girls cooked, guess who gets to do dishes? We can just cover the food in case _someone_ wants a snack later"

Shaggy rose, walked over to Velma's chair, leaned down to kiss her cheek, whispering,

"I knew I should have bought those paper plates." She took his hand, caressing the back of his hand with her cheek. "Come on Fred, KP duty waits for no man" Shaggy turned his attention to the dishes and kitchen patrol.

"Come on Velma, let's get out of here before he regains his sanity" Daphne picked up her drink.

"Let's go into the den, it's quieter and we wont be disturbed by the sound of breaking glass" Velma joined her long time friend.

"How are the lovebirds making out? Any juicy tidbits I should know about?" Daphne jested, a smile playing with the corners of her mouth as she chose a seat on the sofa.

"Not that I'd tell you about" Velma shot back with a smile, taking a seat on the nearby love seat. "I would like your input on something though" she continued.

"Well, there are these bees, they want to pollinate these flowers…I'm not sure where the birds come into the picture…" Daphne said.

"I know about the birds and the bees; you told me remember?" which began the girls laughing at remembered antics of days past.

"Okay! I'm not going to laugh any more…I promise…what did you want my input on?" Daphne was still giggling but working on getting it under control.

"Shaggy has been wonderful these five months, even took care of me and the store when I caught that cold…"

"Yeah I remember, he wouldn't even let me bring you some chicken soup, insisted he was going to cook it himself. And what's this with his not eating? I remember Thanksgivings when we had no leftovers at all between him and Scooby" Daphne put in.

"He's turning into a good cook. As far as the eating, from what I gather from our talks he has come to realize he used the food as a substitute for love. Now, he doesn't need the food" Velma explained.

"Which tells me you two are good for each other; he doesn't need the food and you, thankfully, don't need those yellow sweaters, I like that shade of green on you, by the way."

"Thank you, I see you are still in purple" Velma observed.

"No need to mess with perfection…so tell big sis, what the problem is."

"It's just I like being alone sometimes; Shaggy has been great as I said, but he's always at my elbow. I like that most of the time but not ALL the time. I wanted your input on something I've been thinking about. I'd like to find an old antique car he and Fred could restore; get them both out from under foot."

"I think that's a great idea; they're always tinkering with the Mystery Machine.

Fred and I had the same problem; as much as I love Fred, it can get annoying when you're not used to having someone around all the time. I've talked to several couples and they've all said the same thing, it just takes some time to adjust to being married and having so much togetherness so soon. I will tell you what a very smart lady told me once: tell him how you feel then hold onto him until he understands."

"Speaking of the Mystery Machine, I think I miss the excitement of a good mystery…

What are we going to get for the McDuffs? I was thinking you and I could take Mari while the guys took Long John, then each couple could get something for Tommy. And that wise saying sounds familiar" Velma offered her Christmas plan.

"It should. It was you, and look what happened. The idea about the McDuff's is a good one."

"How about that old sled of mine" Shaggy offered as he and Fred joined their wives. "It's still in good shape; just needs refinishing; the runners are still good. It's not like he'll need it in Bermuda."

--

When he had entered Coolsville, he had only 3 goals: First was to find a safe house; he had. Not as good as the one in Houston, but it would do; a warm bed and three squares a day. Second was to find the Iron Maiden and where she lived; he had. Not too hard when you knew what questions to ask and who to ask. Third had been to gain access to her home; he had. The security system had been child's play; he could go and come as he pleased. He had taken his time; everything had to be done right, not quickly.

He slipped away from the window where he had been eavesdropping on the conversation; back into the covering darkness, a dark form against the darker night. This night's work completed._' So she wants a mystery? I'll give her the mystery of a lifetime!'_.


	2. Chapter 2

Project: Iron Maiden

Chapter Two

Sunday; December 20th; Coolsville

Eight inches of snow had fallen with wind gusts to thirty miles per hour the night before. Road crews had been working to clear the roads; airport crews had worked around the clock to keep Coolsville International open. He had been here every day for the past three days; this was a critical time in his planning. A mistake now could and would be disastrous.

He watched as the Iron Maiden and her friends walked into the airport to meet the plane from Bermuda. They carried several unwrapped packages, obviously presents for their incoming friends. Perfect. The airport was especially busy today. He would have to move just before their friends came into the terminal.

Her back was to him when he bumped into her, lifted her wallet, dropped it into the oversized pocket in his coat; "So sorry, that fellow bumped me and pushed me into you, I'm so sorry. How rude some people get around Christmas! May I buy you a drink? Oh, sorry again; I didn't realize…well, Merry Christmas."

She hadn't recognized him! Had even wished him a Merry Christmas! How he hated her! He had apologized again and had walked off, patting the pocket that held her wallet.

Phase two had begun…perfectly!

He hadn't left; only walked out of sight, returning to watch and listen; maybe pick up on something said.

The little boy started running, yelling "Aunt Daphne!" Daphne had leaned down to pick him up, "My! How you have grown!" planting a kiss on his cheek before setting him down. "He insists on calling you both 'Aunt'" Long John apologized.

"No problem here" Daphne and Velma laughingly accepted the little boys' hugs.

"Let's get you settled. You must be tired from your trip" Daphne offered.  
"We got to ride in an airplane! It was so high, mom almost got sick; but she's alright now!" little Tommy said.  
"I was fine until the plane hit turbulence" an expectant Mari explained.

"You can relax now Mari, dinner out tonight but then it's the blunt of Daphne's cooking" Fred teased.  
"Sounds good to me! I'm looking forward to it as much as Tommy!" a relieved Mari said.

That was what he'd hung around for; they were going out tonight. He would be going out tonight too; but not to eat. He turned and walked out of the terminal.

Monday, December 21st; 8 AM

With breakfast dishes cleared, every one headed for Coolsville City Park. The ladies sat watching the boys play in the glistening snow in the bright sunshine.

"They seem to be having a wonderful time" Mari observed as a snowball made her duck her head.  
"We have more than one little boy out there" Daphne told her.

All laughter stopped when two police cars rolled to a stop; the officers walked briskly toward the group. Velma rose, her battle of the bulge won, her petite hour glass figure couldn't be hid under the bulky winter pants and sweater she wore beneath her coat.

"Tim Smiley! What brings you out of your warm office?" a bewildered Velma noticed Tim wasn't smiling.

"You do…this isn't a social call…Velma Rogers…you are under arrest…you have the right…"

"What is this Tim? We've known each other since grade school" Velma was too stunned to move. "Is this some kind of Christmas joke?"

"No joke Velma. Come with us please, we'll talk downtown."

"Shaggy, he seems to mean what he says…call our lawyer."

Monday December 21st; Coolsville City jail, interrogation room 'C'; 10:00 AM

Velma sat at the table; the glass of water sitting in front of her untouched. She knew she was being watched; she had been on the other side of the two way glass more than once. She had been fingerprinted, photographed, issued city jail coveralls (two sizes too big. She had complained, but had been ignored) and assigned a cell; now she waited for the interrogation she knew was coming.

It was 10:20 AM before Sergeant Tim Smiley entered the room. "You know the drill" he said, sitting the tape recorder on the desk, clicking on the record button. "Sergeant Timothy Smiley interviewing Mrs. Velma Rogers, Monday, December 21st, 10:21 AM; Ms. Rogers has been informed of her Miranda rights. You do have the right for your lawyer to be present but since that is going to be a while, I thought we could get a statement, save every one some time."

"I refuse to say any thing until my lawyer is present. I do have the right to know what I'm being charged with and what is this about my lawyer taking a while?"

"Right now you are being charged with suspicion of Industrial Espionage; in regards to the break in and theft of three valuable CD disks from the Coolsville Industrial Park late last night. As far as your lawyer, no one is going to have much time to call him. As we speak, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Fred Jones are being served search warrants; your car will also be impounded."

"You so much as put a scratch on my car and I'll have you and your departments' butt in a sling."

"You've got a lot more that a scratch on your car to worry about…mind identifying this wallet?"

"It's mine, I missed it this morning; I was going to report it as soon as we got back from the park, if it didn't show up. I thought I might have mislaid it. Where did your men find it?"

"Near the entrance to one of the buildings entered last night. This is a list of the contents of the wallet; mind going over it and verifying that all is reported?"

Velma took the list, checking it for accuracy. "Two items stand out that aren't mine. A paper with numbers on it and this listing of a safe deposit box key. My safe deposit key is at home; I never put it on the key ring; it has its own ring. Every thing else looks in order."

"We've checked; the safe deposit key is a box at First National Bank. The box is listed under your name; the paper is the electronic pad combination to one of the buildings entered last night."

"Tim, seriously, I've never even been in First National; I do all my banking at State bank on Chestnut. Someone is doing a good job framing me. What am I looking at time wise?"

"You're being charged under the Economic Espionage Act Section 1832. Three counts. Each count carries a sentence of up to ten years or five hundred thousand dollars or both. If we find a foreign influence, you could be charged under section 1831. Up to fifteen years or five hundred thousand dollars or both…you do have ties to Bermuda; even had your wedding there. We will be looking closely at those ties. Three counts, fifteen years each, forty five years. And when the Fed's get through, the three companies could sue under civil law; up to a total of another fifteen years plus a lot of money; whatever the Judge deems appropriate. Velma, you're looking at up to sixty years plus monies. Want to make a statement now?"

"No, I'll wait for my lawyer."

"Sergeant Timothy Smiley, interview with Velma Rogers…end." He clicked the recorder off… "Velma, this is off the record; no recordings, records of any kind. As a police officer, I won't shirk my duty. As fellow alumni of Coolsville Elementary and Coolsville High School, I promise I'll keep digging for the truth. I'll work just as hard to find evidence to clear you as I will to prove your guilt."

"I wouldn't expect any thing less. You're a good officer; if you weren't, you wouldn't be wearing those stripes…Thank you for being honest…I didn't do this…I'm being framed!"

"Save it for the Judge; maybe he'll believe it. I've heard it all before. I'll have the matron escort you back to your cell."

A stunned Velma sat at the table, watching his back as he opened the door and left the room. Sixty years!! That would put her at eighty three when finally released! If she made it to eighty three.

Five minutes passed; five very long minutes. She expected to see a matron when the door opened. It was Sergeant Smiley who stuck his head into the room, "Your lawyer just showed up. I'll have the matron escort you to see him."

"Thank you" Velma whispered.

Timothy Smiley, sergeant, had indeed heard it all; claims of innocence, claims of being framed and a dozen other excuses. There was one big difference with this case: He believed her.

He headed toward the evidence locker room, signed out the surveillance tapes, and gave notice he was not to be disturbed unless the building was on fire and the fire trucks had better be rolling. He picked up a fresh cup of coffee (it had been fresh at some point this morning). He stuck the first tape into the player; taking a sip of coffee, hit the play button.

Two hours latter he found what he had been looking for. He leaned back in his chair, made a gun out of his thumb and first finger. Pointing it at the screen he calmly pulled the trigger, "Gotcha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Project Iron Maiden

Chapter Three

Monday, 2 PM, Coolsville jail

Several hours had passed since the matron had escorted her back to the cell after talking to her lawyer. The clang of the cell door had the sound of finality behind it. Velma surveyed the small cell and found it oppressive and depressing. It had the smell of decay embedded in the walls; not just the physical decay of use over time but of spirit and soul.

Two bunks along opposite walls, the mattresses folded in thirds, blanket, sheets and pillow lay on top. There was no pillow case. She ran her hands along her pants leg, wiping away the moisture that had accumulated on her palms and picking a bunk had began the chore of making the bed she would have to lay in.

"Rogers! You have a visitor." The voice sounded bored, monotone and female.  
"Who is it?" Velma hoped it was Shaggy! After what Sergeant Smiley had told her an hour ago of what he had found on the tape, she needed to speak to someone. She wouldn't have phone privileges until the next day.

"We aren't told. Only to get you and escort you to the visitor's area" monotone unlocked the cell door.

The noise in the visitor's area was deafening; as many as ten conversations were going on at one time; at least the heaters worked in this part of the building. "Thirty minutes start now" monotone led her to a vacant chair in front of a dual plane window; stepping away, pretending not to listen.

"Sweetheart" was all Velma could say into the phone, linking her to Shaggy, before her voice broke. She placed her hand flat against the glass; Shaggy did the same on his side.

"You don't look good in orange" Shaggy tried to smile.  
"Only temporary, I assure you…any news, clues?"  
"One but we don't know what it means yet. We went back over the industrial park. We found some greasy paint on one of the security cameras."

"Sergeant Smiley said he saw a clown in one of the tapes; not clear enough to make identification from. That paint you found could be face paint used by clowns. I told him it couldn't have been me since I suffer from coulrophobia; see if you can find out which of our former adversaries knows about my fear of clowns."

"That is not going to be easy."  
"How so?"  
"When I logged on this morning to check e-mails, your face and your fear was plastered all over the internet…Vel, is it as bad as some of the articles say?"

"In a word: yes. Only eight per cent of the population of the United States suffers from clown phobia and I happen to be in that eight per cent. I've been able to control some of it but it's still there, lying in wait."

"Vel, I just got an idea! You'll be out of here by Christmas! I promise! I love you so much but I need to follow up on this idea of mine. Every one sends their love; we're doing everything we can to get you out of here. I'll be back tomorrow!"

"I love you too" Velma said to a dead line.

Monday, 3 PM

Shaggy pulled into the drive way, running into the house. Roughing Scooby's neck, letting him into the snow covered back yard. He headed to the phone, dialing a circled number from the address book.

"Linda?" he asked when the call was answered, "I guess you and all of Coolsville has heard about Velma. Do you still work for the police department? … Good, would the 'court of the Iron Maiden' like to help prove her innocence? I won't kid you, it could be dangerous…I need two of you to go to Houston, let me know who, I'll have tickets ready…this is what I need for them to do…"

The call completed, Shaggy called Scooby in, turned on the Christmas tree lights, programmed the phone to transfer calls to Fred's, and both left for Fred and Daphne's.

"How is she?", "Does she need anything?" were only some of the questions Shaggy had to answer upon his arrival. He answered all their questions before declaring, "We've been sitting around worrying about Velma; we haven't been acting like Mystery Inc. That ends now. Long John, when can you drop 10.000 dollars into our account? I need two tickets to Houston and 2,000 for expenses."

"Bermuda is four hours ahead, I can call at five AM this time, and you'll have your money no more than fifteen minutes later."

"Shaggy, would you and Scooby like to spend the night here?" Daphne offered, worried about the drawn look on Shaggy's face.

"Thanks Daph but I'll take a rain, or snow, check" he answered,

Monday, 5 PM, Coolsville Jail

"I dropped by to tell you that because of Mystery Inc and the seriousness of the charges against you, we've tried to keep you away from the general population. We can't continue to do that. Within the hour you'll be getting a cell-mate. Also, we found two of the stolen disks in your car. We didn't even put a scratch on your car to find them." Sergeant Smiley gave the information is a business like manner, turned and walked down the cell block.

At 5:30 PM the cell door opened and the matron shoved a woman into the cell.  
"Don't push!" the woman, dressed in a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, high heels and a red sequined top that left very little to the imagination dropped her small black handbag on the empty bunk.

"Name's Ruby…I was only talking to this guy and the cops pull me in" she extended a well manicured hand.

"Velma. Nice meeting you" she took the offered hand.

"You're that Rinkley woman aren't you? Saw your picture in the papers lot's of times. Some kind of detective aren't you? What they got you in for?"

"It's Rogers now. The cops thought I needed some rest and alone time."  
"Sorry, I won't bother you" Ruby flipped the mattress like she'd done it before.

'I'm sorry, didn't mean it that way. I'm actually happy to have someone to talk to" Velma started helping make up the bunk.

Tuesday, 2 AM Velma's jail cell

The rubber ball, red and about the size of a softball, bounced into the cell.  
"What do you want?" she asked, motioning Ruby to be quiet.

"Why, you of course. You, right where you are: in jail for the rest of your life. Sixty years can drag by, go by soooo slowly. I'll drop by from time to time just to see how you're doing. Let's see sixty years, that would make you what, eighty three when you get out _If_ you get out? How long do you think that pretty boyfriend of yours will wait before he finds someone new? Well, gotta run. I'll take my ball now."

Velma threw the ball back through the bars and started screaming when the clown stepped into view to retrieve his ball. He looked into the cell and laughed. Velma had curled into a fetal position and continued to scream as the clown walked down the cell block, his insane laughter drifting back down the dimly lit hallway. She was transported to City Hospital and treated…

_She was six years old. Even then she was shorter than the other girls. She only had two bestest friends: Beth and Daphne. Girls to share secrets with. And it was Beth's birthday party. Daphne had gone somewhere with her mother and couldn't come but she had sent Beth's present with Velma._

_It had been an all girls party; no boys no ruin a late summer party. Each girl had on their new dresses and Beth's mom had even hired a clown to entertain while she set the cake and presents on a table for Beth._

_The clown had tried to do magic tricks with playing cards but he kept dropping them, which made the girls giggle and laugh. Beth leaned over and whispered that she had a secret but was willing to tell Velma if she promised to keep it a secret. Beth's breath tickled her ear and the girls snuck away. No one noticed, not even the clown who was picking up his cards yet again._

_Beth's parents were one of the few who had a swimming pool and her mom had warned all the girls to keep away but a secret about to be shared was vastly more important than  
__any old warning! Beth and Velma had walked away, ending up standing by the pool._

_Velma couldn't remember what she had said that made Beth shove her backwards; she only remembered tripping over the life preserver.  
__The water had taken her breath and glasses at first impact. Terrified, she had tried to swim to the surface but the harder she tried the surface wouldn't get any closer._

'_Mommy will be angry at me for ruining my new dress' was the last thought before she felt a strong arm pulling her down. She tried to fight but she was tired… so tired. The blackness offered rest; she could swim to the surface later after she got some rest. She yielded to the blackness._

_The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the girls gathered around her. She looked up at the clown leaning over her, he didn't have a nose, it was bobbing up and down in the pool like a red rubber ball.  
__She glanced back at the clown poised over her…and began to scream! The clown didn't have a face!_

…It would be 7 AM before she could be released and returned to her cell.

Tuesday, 2 AM Shaggy's bedroom

The snow had begun to fall an hour before. Dressed in his favorite pajamas, a gift from Velma, Shaggy sat beside the bedroom window, watching the snow flakes drift down. He absently scratched Scooby behind the ears.

He didn't want to go to bed. It was so big…so cold…so empty. He remembered it had taken Velma two whole days to decide on the bed: a large bookcase headboard with small reading lights on either side. The lights were frosted and embossed with a single rose design. Velma said it reminded her of the rose he had given her that time in Bermuda. The day he had turned her life upside down and put her feelings on a roller coaster.

They had gone to bed early that night, talking for hours before falling asleep in mid sentence. They had awoken in the early morning hours, christening their new bed; their cries of passion had welcomed the dawn.

The thought of sleeping in their bed alone was appalling.

It was 3 AM when the phone rang. Only two words were spoken: "Tommy's missing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Project Iron Maiden

Chapter Four

"What happened?" Shaggy asked, walking into the living room, pulling off his gloves.  
"I checked on him to make sure he was covered, we aren't accustomed to this cold, I…  
I found his bed empty and the window open" a distraught Mari informed him.

"This was at the door when we went out to do a preliminary search" Long John placed a package on the table. "It's addressed to you."

"Fred, Mari, take Scooby into Tommy bedroom, let him get Tommy's scent. I'm curious about this package." Shaggy asked as he ripped the wet paper off the package. "Any idea how long Tommy has been missing?" The package turned out to be a 'Jack in the Box'.  
"I checked on him at ten, just before we went to bed" Mari answered upon returning to the room.

Shaggy turned the small crank on the side, listening to 'Pop Goes the Weasel' until the lid sprang open, the clown head popping up. A note had been taped to the clowns head; the hand written note read "60 years in prison! How long will you wait?"  
"Daphne, Mari, wait here, have some hot chocolate ready. Don't worry, we will find him…find Tommy Scooby."

The going was slow; the wind had picked up, blowing snow back into the men's faces, stinging their cheeks. Scooby ran ahead, following the faint scent, returning to be sure the men were following then running ahead again, the snow building up on his eyebrows and muzzle. The scent grew stronger gradually. Scooby loped ahead knowing he had to find the boy despite the cold.

He stopped at one snow drift digging furiously. He licked the small face that appeared, and then continued to dig the snow away from the little body. A small hand reached out, grabbing Scooby's collar. Scooby backed away, pulling the boy out of the drift.

Long John began running when he saw his son. He was the first to arrive, picking his son up in his arms, tears freezing on his cheeks. "You are in real big trouble son."  
"I know…I know…" the boy said before falling asleep in his dad's arms.

After some hot chocolate, bath, and dry pajamas, Tommy drifted off to sleep after good night kisses from Aunt Daphne and Mari.

"Shaggy, he asked for you before falling asleep" Daphne said.  
"Thank you all" a teary eyed Mari added.

"Daphne, that snow check still good?" Shaggy asked.  
"Of course it is—you haven't been sleeping have you?"  
"Cat naps and then not well" Shaggy replied.  
"Go get some sleep—you can't do him or Velma any good if you're worn out! Now go!"

"That's twice you all have saved Tommy's life, how do we ever repay that debt?" Long John anguished, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Having him home safe and sound is thanks enough; you don't owe any one anything" Shaggy answered, yawning and heading down the hall to the den.

Long John made a call to Bermuda at five AM; fifteen minutes later twenty five thousand dollars had been deposited into Shaggy and Velma's bank account.

Tuesday, 9:30 AM

"Hello" Daphne answered the phone; she had just poured her first cup of coffee.  
"Hi, this is Linda. Is Shaggy there?"  
"He's here but asleep. I haven't seen you guys in a while."  
"I have some of the information he asked for. Should I call back latter? Let's get together for lunch and you can tell us single girls how you corralled Fred."

"He asked that if you called to fax it here. Do you have the names of the girls going to Houston?"  
"Yes, I'll fax that along with every thing else."  
"Good, tell them we will be faxing expense money; if they need more just call us."

Daphne had just hung up the phone, sitting at the table when a bleary eyed little boy walked into the dinning room. "Good morning Aunt Daphne" he muttered as he climbed into her lap.

"You're up early, ready for breakfast?"  
"Is uncle Shaggy here, I'd like to talk to him first. Could I have bacon and eggs?"  
"Bacon and eggs coming up. Shaggy and Scooby are in the den. Why don't you go have your talk; you can help fix breakfast when you get back?"

One half an hour later, a fully dressed Shaggy and Tommy wandered into the kitchen, followed by Scooby. Daphne placed a cover over the bacon, placing her arms around Shaggy's neck, "She'll be okay" she held him for a long moment. "Linda called; she'll be faxing the information soon. Tommy, you can make the toast for you and Shaggy."

"Can we serve mom and dad in bed? I think that would be neat."  
"I think that is a great idea. I may go back to bed so you can serve me breakfast in bed."

Later, after every one had finished breakfast and had settled back over their coffee, Fred said, "Shaggy the fax came in from Linda while we were eating."  
"Fred, you are the leader of Mystery Inc., Any problem with me taking over?"  
"Not at all. We all want Velma home safe and sound…sounds like you have a plan."  
"I'd like Tommy to tell what he told me this morning; then I'll tell what I've been up to."

"It was snowing when I woke up; I got up to watch the snow. Aunt Velma said no two snow flakes are exactly alike. I was sitting by the window when I saw the clown; he placed something by the door…"

"That would have been the Jack in the Box…go on Tommy…"

"…I put my clothes on over my pajamas and crawled out the window to follow the clown. I saw him go in this big house. I started back home to tell someone but the wind had started blowing harder and harder and it was really cold. I got tired and sat down to rest…I guess I fell asleep."

"Tommy that was very brave but very foolish. You know you should have told someone don't you?" Shaggy asked.  
"I know uncle Shaggy but I didn't have time. If I had waked someone, I couldn't have followed the clown."

"All too true—the snow and wind would have covered his tracks. Thanks Tommy, this gives us the first clue and I'm afraid I'd have done the same thing. I just couldn't sit still while Velma is in jail. Velma said that the police saw a clown in one of the surveillance tapes. We found some greasy paint on one of the cameras, which could be clown face paint.

I called Linda of the 'court of the Iron Maiden' fame; she works for the police department. I asked her to fax a list of clowns on the Coolsville register, which is the fax just received.

I also asked for two volunteers to fly to Houston. Why Houston...we have to start somewhere and we can always extend our search. The girls, Gwyn and Brit, will be flying to Houston with several tasks. First is to get a copy of the Houston clown registry and fax it here. Fred and Daphne, when it arrives I'd like you to compare names, I want to know if any clowns moved from Houston to Coolsville.

Second, they will be discreetly asking about Dr. Jake Shelton and his associates.

Lastly, they are to get a list of any suspicious fires over the past three months. I can't think of a better way to disguise a scar on your cheek…therefore we start in Houston."

"But why a clown? Every one knows about Velma's clown phobia and all this started before all that stuff showed up on the Internet" Fred said.

"Timing I think, whoever is behind all this wanted the information on the internet first…the police ruined that by arresting Velma first.

Tommy, could you show me and your dad what building the clown went into?"

Tuesday, 2 PM, Coolsville jail visitors center

"You're beautiful" Shaggy spoke into the phone.  
"Hi sweetheart and I'm not beautiful…cute maybe."

"You're beautiful to me…I promised you'd be out by Christmas, if my plan works, you will be unwrapping presents on Christmas morning!"  
"Just being home will be present enough…what's your plan?"

Shaggy told her everything that he had done, sending the girls to Houston and why, about Tommy finding the clowns safe house and Scooby finding him in the snow.  
Lastly he told her of his plan to trap the clown and prove her innocent.

"That Scooby! He's amazing sometimes. That plan sounds dangerous; you'll probably need a net for this one to work." Velma observed.

"I explained that it could be dangerous but the 'court' wanted to help…know where I can pick up a net?"

"I just might at that…"


	5. Chapter 5

Project Iron Maiden

Chapter five

The room was dark when he woke; that was why he saw her. If he turned on the small table lamp beside his bed she'd disappear…or would she?

He'd seen her before; almost every day, sometimes she even invaded his dreams. It was impossible of course, She couldn't be here looking through the window at him, their faces side by side, hers looking in while his reflection stared back. He'd seen her arrested, taken away in the patrol car. He'd seen her in her cell when he threw the ball into her cell. He hadn't counted on her having a cell-mate, he'd wanted to stay longer, listen to her screams a little longer. She should have been alone.

He had planned on leaving today; coming back for the trial, watching her squirm in the defendants' chair.

One part of his brain said to stick to the plan: load the car, destroy the evidence and disappear. But another part of his tortured brain said he couldn't leave without knowing for sure that she had fallen victim to his plan.

She disappeared from the window.

The warring thoughts were like two heavy weight boxers fighting until the very end. To the victor would go the power to determine if he should stick to the plan or one last trip by the clown was called for?

At seven-forty five the clown emerged, looking around as if finding his bearings. He saw her standing under the street light, as if taunting him to follow. The light cast her in a pale spotlight, turning the drifts of snow to twinkling diamonds.

He started toward her only to see her disappear into the dark void of the night. He began to walk faster…

His focus on the fleeting form, he didn't see the shadow separate from the other shadows…the follower had become the followed…

By the time he reached the corner, it had begun to snow again; with no wind, the snow came drifting down. He saw her as soon as he reached the corner. She stood in the glaring light of the next street light; the falling snow seemed to make a halo around her head which infuriated him. She stood still for a count of ten then disappeared into the darkness.

He had to follow…as did his shadow.

She stayed tantalizingly close but just out of reach. The snow was coming down faster now, the wind had picked up, swirling the snow in lazy circles. Sometimes she was in the next light, sometimes he only saw her as she drifted through the light. Always she disappeared when he got close.

He stopped; she waited under yet another light but this was glaring white, no street light. He expected her to disappear again. He was tired from walking in the snow in the clown costume; chasing a ghost from his past. He began to walk slowly toward her, a determined smile on his lips. She turned and walked through the wall behind her.

When he got to the light he found she hadn't walked through a wall at all, only an open door way. He stood at the open doorway, the falling snow reflecting the stark light from the single bulb over the doorway. Every thing told him to turn around and disappear into the darkness. Spiders of fear wove their webs around his chest, tightening their gossamer threads of steel. The trip-hammer in his chest skipped a beat and he winced at the sharp pain but his anger and hatred for the Iron Maiden, the nightly ghost of his past and present demanded he step through the open doorway. An unseen shadow slipped through the door and blended into the existing shadows.

The building he stepped into was obviously an old warehouse; it smelled of age and little recent use. Old stuffed animals, from little Easter bunnies to several seven foot giraffes lay forgotten on the shelves. Boxes of all different sizes lay in haphazard disarray in front of the shelving. Meager under wattage lights poorly lit the stairs on either side of the building, leading up into the mezzanine area.

She stood motionless at the end of the building under the last light. She raised one hand, crooking the finger in a 'come closer' motion. He started walking down the aisle between the boxes toward this ghost he had followed all evening,

"Dead end…Chase is over" he sneered.

She lifted the hand she had behind her back, raising the stapler into the light, the sharp edge reflecting the dim light, "Compliments of the Iron Maiden."

At the spoken cue the overhead lights exploded the aisle in crystal brightness. One box erupted in flying stuffed bunnies as Shaggy popped out of the box in his own version of a Jack in the Box. He leveled what, at first glance, was a small, hand held bazooka at his hip…and fired!


	6. Chapter 6

Project Iron Maiden

Chapter six

Startled by the lights, the clown jerked around at the loud 'pufft' sound. He continued to turn as he watched the net expanding, rushing toward him. The net caught him with enough force to knock him to the floor.

Two other boxes erupted with flying stuffed animals as Fred and Daphne climbed out of their hiding places; they were joined by Long John from the light control panel. Fred reached the clown first, jerking him upright. Long John grabbed the net twisting it behind the clown, securing him fast.

"Now let's see who our funny friend is" Shaggy said walking up to the clown, pulling the oversized wig off the clowns head while Daphne started wiping the face paint off his face.

"You'll want to save some of that for evidence" came a familiar voice. Every one looked up into the mezzanine area to see a small figure walking down the stairs.

"What…What are you doing here? I thought..." a very surprised Shaggy asked, recognizing Velma.

"I know darling, I owe all of you an apology and an explanation. But that can wait—it's time for the unmasking." Velma made her way down the stairs toward the clown.

"I know who we all thought it was from the faxes from the girls in Houston, but he has no scar" Daphne wiped the last of the face paint off, leaving streaks of paint down his face.

Velma reached the clown who was looking at her at the ghost he had followed; it was like looking at twins!  
"It is unnerving to see two Iron Maidens isn't it?"

"I thought you had clown phobia. How can you stand there so calmly?" a bewildered Shaggy asked.  
"I do…it's taking every bit of self control I have to stand here" Velma worked along one cheek; using a fingernail to lift one corner of loose skin. Jerking it free, exposing a scar from the corner of his mouth upward.

"Hello Bruno" she whispered; then turning to say "It's 'Flexskin'. A lot of people use it to hide scars; add clown makeup and its invisibility itself."

"We need to call the police, have this clown put behind bars" Fred said.

"Not so fast Mr. Investigator. I have a better idea…we'll take Bruno off your hands. Oh, Bruno, you've been a very busy and naughty boy. Dove would like to talk to you about a certain accident and ten days in the hospital."

"Hello Jake, I wondered if you'd join our party" Velma said.

"Hi Velma, sorry we didn't get to go on our date, it would have been fun; I hear congratulations are in order on your marriage. Come on Bruno, you're coming with us."

"So Bruno is an operative for you?" Velma asked.

"Was would be more accurate. I want you to know I had nothing to do with this. Bruno went rogue, this was all his idea."

"You give the orders I take it. It took you long enough to find him" Velma said.

"Give and take. I'm just a cog in the wheel. It took some time to locate him; Dove and Raven wanted to be here. Now, this has been a nice visit but we do need to leave."

"I sent a message not to bother me or my friends or pay the consequences. This is the consequences--got enough sergeant?"

More lights came on, bright spotlights shown down from the mezzanine. "More than enough…drop your weapons, on your knees, hands behind your head…now" Sergeant Smiley called out. Other officers moved quickly down the stairs or aimed their weapons from above.

"What's this? You've got nothing" Jake Shelton asked.

"You four are under arrest for trespassing. We will be adding more later" Sergeant Smiley informed Jake.

"Trespassing? Then you'll have to arrest your friends here!"

"They're here under my authority--you four are the only trespassers."

Velma looked at Jake, "Bruno was indeed a naughty boy, Jake. He knew he'd have to retire someday so he has kept a journal…with names, dates, places; we got word it was found just before I unmasked Bruno. With the overcrowding in prisons today maybe you two can share a cell and have a nice, long conversation…compliments of the Iron Maiden."

With the four in handcuffs and being led away, Velma turned to Shaggy and her friends,

"Shaggy, I owe you the biggest apology. Right now I'd like to go home, eat something beside jail food, have a real hot bath, and sleep on something bigger than a postage stamp. Know where I can do all that?"

Shaggy, with a hurt look on his face, only turned and walked away. A stunned Velma could only watch his back. When he got to the door he turned around, "Vel, last one home cooks breakfast!" he stepped through the door, into the night.

"Sergeant, seems I need a ride home."

"Don't worry Velma, You'll have breakfast in bed tomorrow. I have something Shaggy doesn't have…a siren!" Sergeant Smiley laughed.

"Go ahead Velma, we'll clean up here and see Sue home. We'll see you and Shaggy tomorrow" Daphne hugged her friend.

Thursday, Christmas Day, 3 PM

It was a delicious breakfast Velma enjoyed in bed late Christmas morning.

A meal with real food, a hot bubble bath, a loving, passionate husband and a good night sleep on something bigger than a postage stamp had rejuvenated her spirits.

Now, at 3PM after a wonderful Christmas dinner at Fred and Daphne's home, she leaned back against Shaggy on one end of the sofa. Fred and Daphne had taken their favorite spots on the loveseat, while Long John and Mari had taken the other end of the sofa. Tommy and Scooby had taken off into the back yard to play in the snow.

"You've taken long enough, time to come clean and explain" Fred looked at Velma.

"Here here! I've been patient enough for two men…tell us…and where did that 1933 Ford Highboy Roadster sitting in our driveway come from?" Shaggy asked.

"That was Velma's idea. I only did the work on the internet to locate it. It's a Christmas present for you and Fred to tinker with. The lady I bought it from said it only has some 4,000 miles on the original motor. When her husband passed away she had it covered and stored. Have fun guys. Now Velma, it's your turn" Daphne explained the antique car.

"First, I want to apologize to all of you and especially to my wonderful husband.

Every thing was faked! From the arrest to last night. Bruno only made one mistake: he underestimated the Coolsville Police force. He didn't know that sergeant Smiley and I have known each other since grade school; as soon as he saw my wallet, he knew it was a frame. Sergeant Smiley and his boss contacted me; presenting their plan: they wanted the person who framed me, and his boss.

I agreed for the simple reason that I didn't want us to keep looking over our shoulder. So we planned the arrest at the park, hoping he'd see it and continue his plan. Sergeant Smiley got nervous about me being in the cell alone; he made arrangements for me to have a cell-mate, an undercover police woman who volunteered for the job.

Bruno, dressed in his clown outfit, visited my cell. I spent several hours in the hospital. I spent that time to think about my phobia. Short story is I realized the clown at Beth's birthday party when I was six, meant me no harm: he saved my life that day. He jumped into the pool to save me, which was why his face looked distorted. The pool water made his face paint run."

"Why didn't you trust us?" Shaggy asked, pulling her closer, kissing her forehead.

"We wanted you all to act naturally, you wouldn't have if you knew it was faked. And that's the point: I did trust you! I trusted our love for you to do exactly what you did do: act like Mystery Inc and handle it like any of our cases.

Bruno checked himself into the mental health half-way house. That way he had the perfect safe house. Who would think to look for a clown there? He wouldn't be bothered by doctor visits and could come and go as he pleased.

As soon as Shaggy told me his plan, we set our own trap. The police and I were already in the warehouse when you guys showed up to set your trap. Then it was just a waiting game. Good thought to have Scooby follow Bruno in case Sue ran into trouble.

When Bruno left, the police moved in to search. They only had to determine which room had an occupant but that occupant was missing.

Now, I have a mystery for Mystery Inc. to look into. I want to find that clown who saved me seventeen years ago. I need to thank him and explain.

I got a call this morning from Sergeant Smiley; Dove and Raven are turning states evidence against not only Jake but the whole network. It will be a domino effect. Jake and his network are done."

"Long John, did you ever solve the mystery of where the smoke was going?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, I did. We've been so busy and worried about Velma, we haven't had a chance to tell you. One day Mari cooked an especially delicious dinner. I got to thinking that the pirates cooked on an open fire or fireplace. I had to open a section of wall to expose the old fireplace; Mari wasn't too pleased with a hole in her home but I found that the fireplace swings out. You could have a fire going, trip the lever and exit through the fireplace which swings back into place. The tunnel goes the length of the house and has a second entrance from the basement. The best part is it leads to a sub basement and from there into a cave. The cave is what causes a draft and draws the smoke away. I haven't had time to search the cave; Mari doesn't want me to do that alone.

I did find something in the sub basement that I'd like to keep for myself. I'd given up of ever finding it. I found Captain McDuff's log book from the Shadow. Know of any one who would like to get out of the snow and help search the cave?"

By the time Long John had finished his story it was late and everyone started drifting off to bed.

"Shaggy, I made up the den for you two" ever the hostess, Daphne whispered.

The Iron Maiden, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, had fallen asleep.

Time passed; the night lengthened. A figure walked down the hall. Shaggy and Velma had stretched out on the floor in front of the fireplace, now only embers. The figure spread the blanket, covering the sleeping forms, knelt to kiss each cheek, rose and returned to bed.

Project Iron Maiden had come to… …THE END


	7. Chapter 7

Project Iron Maiden

Chapter Seven

It had taken a month to find him; that clown who had started the fear. For seventeen years Velma had suffered, today she hoped that fear would come to an end. It had been a busy month chasing down clue after clue and all the work came down to this non descript house in a non descript neighborhood.

Velma and Shaggy sat in her car at the curb. Shaggy had offered to come along, "In case you chicken out", was the way he had put it; that was closer to the truth than he realized and closer than she would admit. Velma felt a well spring of feelings rising up in her. First and foremost was a fear that she was soon coming face to face with the beginnings of her unnatural fear. Second was an excitement, strangely for the same reason.

Shaggy covered her hand on the wheel, "Are you sure you want to do this?" A long moment of silence filled the car before she brought his hand to her lips, kissing the back of his hand tenderly, "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for coming. I don't think I could do this alone." He leaned over to caress her lips with his, "Well, let's get it done." He got out of the car, moving around to open her door.

Velma stepped out of the car, smoothing the black skirt. She had worried about what to wear as much as what she would say. With Daphne working as fashion coordinator, a Robin's egg blue print blouse and black skirt had been the final choice. The weather was warm for late January, turning the snow to slush so a pair of mid calf boots had been added. "Do I look okay…at least presentable?"

"You could be presented to the queen Vel, one word says it all…you're beautiful."  
"That's two words but thanks anyway. I just have this fear that when he opens the door he'll be in his clown suit and I'll lose it again."  
"Come on Vel, he's not going to be in his suit! You can be the biggest worry wart sometimes."

He took her hand and hand in hand they walked up the path to the front door. A deep breath and she stretched out her finger to ring the bell. "If you weren't with me, I'd turn and run all the way home" Velma whispered.  
"Yeah…and have to do this all over tomorrow…ring the bell already!"

They heard the chimes sound deep inside the house and the door opened a moment later. "Yes? The gentleman, as tall as Shaggy with a touch of gray at the temples asked. "Oh, you must be the couple who called. Come in. Betty! Our luncheon guests have arrived" he called out. "I'll be right out…just putting on the finishing touches" came a pleasant voice from the kitchen.

"Forgive me, I'm forgetting my manners" he led them into a dark, warm living room with 'welcome' written all over it. Dark Mahogany overstuffed furniture was laid out in a semi circle facing the fireplace. "Please be seated, Betty, my wife, will be out in a moment."

Selecting a seat Velma said, "We didn't mean for you to go any bother."  
"No bother at all, it feels good to cook for more than two again. You must be Velma…the one who called about a clown." Betty said, entering the room.  
"Yes and this is my husband, Norville although every one calls him Shaggy."

"You mentioned something about a clown. I don't know how I can help—I haven't been a clown in years. And please, call me Robby." With introductions completed and every one taking their seats, Velma asked, "I don't know any other way to do this…do you remember a birthday party seventeen years ago; one where you pulled a little girl from a pool."

Silence filled the room as if it were a living thing. Betty reached over to take her husbands hand, "finally" she whispered.  
"You were that little girl?" Robby whispered.

"Yes, I was that little girl. I was only six and I've had a fear of clowns ever since that day. I wanted, no, needed to say I'm sorry for screaming at you that day. I know now that it was the pool water that made your face paint run and distort your face. I was disorientated and thought you were pulling me down when you were really pulling me up. I want to say thank you for saving me. I was hoping that by meeting you, the cause of my fear, I could at least take a step in putting my fear to rest."

Robbie settled back in his chair, wiping the moisture from his cheeks. "I've often wondered what happened to that little girl. I guess I could have asked for her address from the lady who hired me, but my nerve failed and as the days passed it was easier and easier to say I'd do it tomorrow; but I never did. I said earlier that it had been years since I was a clown; that was true but like so many times it wasn't the whole truth. I haven't been a clown for seventeen years. That was my last party. My clown suit is still in the attic where I stored it that day. It still has some stains where the paint dripped." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, gathering his thoughts before continuing, "I'm glad you called. Now that I've met you and see what a beautiful young woman you've grown into maybe I can find my own peace."

"Maybe now both of you can begin to heal" Betty dried her own eyes. "It's gone on long enough. Lunch is ready; it isn't much, just sandwiches and a salad with a Blackberry cobbler for desert. We picked the berries this past season and froze them just for a day like today. Now, you two can swap old clown stories if you want; I'm going to steal Shaggy and we're going to have a bite of lunch…What have you been doing these seventeen years, Velma?"

Velma laughed, squeezed Shaggy's hand, "Betty, if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe it."  
"Try me…I like a good story." Betty encouraged her as they made their way into the kitchen.  
"Well, Shaggy and I along with another couple just finished a case where we put away a black market network. Before that the two couples went to Bermuda to search for buried treasure. We were married in Bermuda and…"

By the time lunch was finished, they had developed a friendship that made each feel like they had known each other for years instead of only an hour or so. All too soon it was time for Shaggy and Velma to leave. "You know where we are and you're welcome any time" betty said as she hugged Velma.

"Well, did that help?" Shaggy asked as they drove away.  
"Yes, it did. I'm not saying I'm ready to run up and hug the next clown I see but at least I understand where that fear came from and I'm better equipped to deal with it now. I think Robbie can finally find peace too. It has been a good day."

"I just wonder what dragons await us?" he mussed.  
"I don't know…Long John did invite the four of us to check out that cave; maybe we need to start the red tape to get Scooby to Bermuda…"


End file.
